Edd's Alpha Squad
Edd's Alpha Squad is a fanfic,crossover between EEnE and Bioshock. It shows Edd as a leader of a major squad of Alpha series Big daddies, know as Alpha squad. While Nazz is Delta squad's leader, Edd commands Alpha squad as Shock troopers. Ed, Jimmy, Rolf, and Johnny are the members of Alpha squad, all wearing Alpha Series suits. Delta squad, has Nazz and Sarah wearing Big sister suits, (Ed comments that, "Baby sister grows up so fast) Kevin wears a Rosie suit, Eddy wears a Bouncer suit, and Eddy's brother (who already was a big daddy) wear a Rumbler suit. A smart guy like Edd always has a choice. Endings How much he cares for his squad determines the fate of himself and both squads. Will he live or will he die. Every squad needs a survivor! But can both squads survive! Leaders Edd is the leader of Alpha Squad, he commands and leads his Squad through battle and comes out flawless. But in a suicide mission, impossible odds will determine his squad's fate and his fate. He is armed with a drill and incinerate. Nazz is Delta Squad's leader, she commands recon missions and reports findings to Alpha Squad. She wears a Big Sister suit, for agility, and stealth. Members Alpha Squad: Ed is Alpha 2. Anyone ticks him off, he opens up with a rivet gun, and insect swarm. Jimmy is Alpha 3. If his dark side is exposed, Jimmy will start a storm of bullets with his heavy machine gun, and electro bolt. Rolf is Alpha 4. When Rolf attacks, he has a shotgun and telekinesis. Jonny is Alpha 5. Jonny has his best friend Plank, to keep him company. He uses a launcher, and tornado. Delta Squad: Sarah is Delta 2. Ed says, "Baby sister grows up so fast!" Because Sarah wears a big sister suit. Kevin is Delta 3. Kevin is a rivet gun specialist, he wears a Rosie Big daddy suit. He is armed with a rivet gun and proxminty mines. Eddy is Delta 4. Due to Eddy's shortness, he wears a Bouncer Big daddy suit. He is armed with a drill, which he can switch to harpoon drill. Eddy's Brother has been a Big daddy longer than anyone else. His callsign was Delta 5, he kept the callsign when he joined. He wears a Rumbler Big daddy suit, armed with a launcher and deployable turrets. Objectives: Recruit the Cul-De-Sac kids. Find Suitable armored suits. Find Suitable Weapons. Find a way pass the Trailer parks AA defenses. Strike at the Kankers trailer, destroying any Kankerbots along the way. Capture the Kankers for interrogation Escape before Trailer park blows up. Find Kankerbot Factory Overload factory's reactor core Escape before detenation Plot The Eds were at the swimming hole when they unearthed a diving suit, it chosed it wearer. Ed and Eddy were confused, when Edd stepped out in the diving suit. They discovered that it was called a Big Daddy suit, noticing the drill attached to Edd's right arm. Ed was going to touch it, until his butt was on fire, it came from Edd's left hand. Disaster struck when the Kankers sent Kankerbots to take over the Cul-De-Sac, Edd rushed in and took on 4 at the same time, used the drill, to drill through the kankerbot's armor, used a wrench he kept to disable another, bypassed a third's IFF protocal which attacked the fourth kankerbot, then self-destructed. The kids came out of cover and saw Edd in that armor, Edd explained where they found it, some joined in hopes of finding one of those suits, Kevin refused, but with a little explaining by Ed and Eddy, he joined. Back at the swimming hole, They were scouting and excavating any signs on an armored suit. Ed found one, that had a rivet gun and an insect sworm plasmid. Edd's suit started to glow green and red dots marked the ground of any known areas for a suit. Group 1 Group 1 searched the junkyard, lead by Edd, the found a suit, one problem, it didn't have a weapon or plasmid. Another Big Daddy showed up, a Rumbler to be exact, the Rumbler was Eddy's brother, in his left hand was a drill and harpoon drill, for Eddy's Bouncer Big Daddy suit. Group 2 Group 2 found a Big Sister Suit in the constuction site, Sarah was in Group 2, so she would wear it, Ed replied in "Baby sister grows up so fast!" Group 3 Group 3 found a Big daddy suit similer to Ed and Edd's suits, in the woods, it chose aciddent prone Jimmy, as a Big Daddy? But Jimmy's suit glew blue indicating that the suit's weapons were somewhere. They found a heavy machine gun and a electro bolt plasmid near the Urban Rangers old campsite, Jimmy injected it and lightning blew out of it. Back to Group 1 Group 1 found a Big Sister suit near the cranes, Nazz wore it which gave her agility, a new addition. Back to Group 3 ﻿Group 3 found a Rosie Big Daddy suit and the same big daddy suit that Ed, Edd, and Jimmy were wearing, near the urban rangers training course, Kevin saw it to be interesting, so he put it on and found a heat rivet gun and proxminity mines underneath a piece of pliwood. Rolf wore it and found a double-barrelled shotgun and a telekinises plasmid near the goat battle arena. Back to Group 2 Group 2 found the last Alpha suit and Jonny was the last one, who hasn't obtained a suit. Jonny obtained the suit and found a launcher and cyclone trap. The Assault on the trailer park. The team was ready, they picked squad names and numbers, Edd's squad was Alpha Squad, Nazz's squad was Delta squad. Delta squad will split up and draw off the Kankerbots while Alpha Squad sneaks in from the sewers, When the squad forms up, they will break open the trailer door and capture the kankers, they succeded, but the kankers set an anti-matter charge to destroy the trailer park, both squads escaped through the sewers. Now to find out what the Kankers know. Category:Games Category:Crossovers